percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Not One of Us
Kaylee doesn't know her parents. Her mother abandoned her when she was two months old. She lived in five different foster homes until running away at the age of six. Every time she goes out in public, she stare at complete strangers on the street and wonders if they're related to her. Then one day, she goes to camp and finds out that she's not just different in the real world - she's different from the other campers, too. Most likely either a three-shot or a four-shot. Sparrowsong 21:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One Kaylee sat in the alley, eating a mostly-clean sandwich she'd found in the dumpster. She hadn't eaten for six days, so this was her first meal in quite a while. It tasted disgusting, but she couldn't complain. When she was done, she headed back to the stolen tent she lived in and relaxed on its "floor." She had no pillow and no sleeping bag, just a fleece blanket that didn't cover her toes. Kaylee looked outside and sighed, running her fingers through her long blue-black hair. Having not been brushed or washed for several years, it was nearing dreadlocks status. She saw other girls her age, enjoying the weather and talking with their friends. Kaylee had only one friend, an old rag doll she named Trista. Trista didn't even have hair. The young girl never really got to socialize or have any real friends. Whenever she heard other teenagers say things like "That's cool" or "OMG," she felt like they were speaking another language. There was no place like home when you had no place to go. (A/N: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) reference!) That night, she heard rustling outside her tent. She stood up, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. At the most, she got ten minutes of sleep every day. She'd passed out before. "Who is there?!" Kaylee bravely called out, running to the entrance of her tent. "May I come in?" a male voice politely asked. Kaylee didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't want to let anyone into her only safe place. "No," she refused. "In a short time, I'm coming out." (A/N: She doesn't exactly know proper English, for obvious reasons.) She stepped outside and saw a young man holding a flashlight next to her tent. He had sandy hair and cat-like eyes that followed her every move. "What are you named?" asked Kaylee. "Luke," he responded. "And you're Kaylee. Do you know what you are?" "I do not know," she answered. "How have you found out who I am?" "Kaylee, have you heard of the Greek gods? You're one of--" "Luke, leave that girl alone," a female voice demanded. Kaylee and Luke both turned around. "I'll find you again," he hissed into Kaylee's ear before running off. "Hey, sorry," the girl said. She had blonde hair and dark grey eyes. "I'm Annabeth. Who are you?" Kaylee struggled for an answer. She didn't have any middle or last name that she knew of. She was just Kaylee. "What I am called is Kaylee," she finally told Annabeth. "Kaylee Marisa Pine." Category:Original Character Category:Mystery Category:Angst Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Family Category:Friendship